


Constellations & You

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A Komahina AU where Hajime is the lowkey depressed one, Another fic where, But it will be paired with eventual happiness, I promise, Izuru is Hajime's twin, M/M, There Will Be Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Hajime Hinata is a regular teenage boy, with nothing special about him. He lives his life in awe of the Ultimate Students at Hope's Peak Academy,  while also being completely jealous of them.Who can blame him though? It'd be nice to be important.And then he meets a few people, most importantly a cute white-haired luckster, that show him that he doesn't need to be an Ultimate to be important.





	Constellations & You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to click on this. 
> 
> I know the wording is a little strange, and my characterization of everyone isn't the best, but I am really excited to see where this idea takes me.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> That moment when the title isn't going to make sense until like five chapters in
> 
> Also, here's a disclaimer: Izuru's characterization is most likely going to be super off, mostly because of the type of brother I want him to be, and because of the fact that instead of being a new personality treated like he was better than the world, this Izuru has been a person for 16-17 years, and hasn't technically been scouted yet for his talents. Even so, I tried my best to make him in character as much as I could while still taking those things into account. Thank you for understanding.

"Hey Siri, do you ever feel like you want to sit at the bottom of a pool for eternity?" Hajime says into his phone, staring up at the ceiling of his room. Maybe if he did that, he could finally drown out the rest of the world.    
  
"This is about you, not me," The all knowing robotic voice answers.    
  
"Ha," Hajime bitterly laughs in response, dropping his phone onto his bed, studying the star stickers he had had on the ceiling above his bed since he was 7 years old, back when he still believed that dreams were achievable and that anything was possible.   
  
Of course even his phone could tell what a mess he was. He was completely and utterly average, so it made sense that he was that predictable as well.    
  
Suddenly, Hajime sat up from his bed, and began tapping his fingers on his leg, trying to give himself something to do. Even though there was nothing but silence in his room, laying there was too loud.

He needed something to do. Something to get his mind off of the world, at least until his feelings of uselessness and worthlessness faded. They always did. Eventually...   
  
The least he could do for himself was get some fresh air to speed up the process, and so he slipped his phone in his pocket, hurried down the stairs, threw on some shoes, and called, "I'm heading out!"    
  
"Oh?" His twin brother, Izuru, asks from the living room, "How come?"    
  
But Izuru was the last person Hajime wanted to talk to in that moment, so he hurried outside without answering. Izuru had everything Hajime yearned for: talent. He was good at everything, while Hajime was mediocre at best. Sure, Izuru was technically just a reserve course student at Hope's Peak like Hajime was, but only because he had so many talents that they couldn't classify him under one particular Ultimate title just yet, which was the exact opposite reason as to why Hajime was in that course.    
  
"What am I doing?" Hajime asks himself, looking around at his whereabouts. He didn't remember how many turns he had taken by this point, or even which direction he had gone after zooming right out of his house. He had been too busy in his own head to pay any attention. He wasn't necessarily lost, as he could still vaguely recognize his surroundings, and Google Maps existed, but it scared him that his thoughts had enough power over him to cause him to space out like that.    
  
It wasn't right for him to dislike his brother just because he was jealous of him. Hajime knew that. Besides, Izuru wasn't the problem in any of this. This time, his trigger had been the talent show that the Ultimates hosted for the reserve course every year. It was a time where any Ultimate that wanted to participate could show off their Ultimate talent that got them into the school in whatever creative way they could think of. 

  The goal of the event was supposed to be that the reserve course students would be inspired by the Ultimates, but Hajime merely saw it as a way of rubbing salt in his wounds. It was definitely strange to be so jealous of a group of people, yet in so much awe of them at the same time. Although, Hajime was quickly getting used to juggling his contradicting feelings about them. 

  Taking a deep breath, Hajime took a left turn, and saw a jumble of different stores, all in a row. At least now he had something he could do to occupy himself.   
  
As soon as he had crossed the street to get to where the clump of stores were, his phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling that he had just received a message from someone, which struck him as odd; it was unusual for someone to reach out and contact him. 

  He didn't get along with any of the other students in the reserve course enough to call them friends, and the only other person he could really consider a friend was a girl named Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, who he had somehow managed to trick into befriending him. 

  But the likelihood that it was Chiaki was miniscule, since the game that she had been anticipating for months now had released at the beginning of the day, and she was most likely spending all of her time and attention on it, with no distractions. He bet she even skipped school for it.    
  
Of course, whenever he pulled his phone out, he saw that the message was just from Izuru, which in retrospect made sense because he had just dashed out of the house without much of an explanation.    
  
**Izuru** : Is something wrong?   


**Hajime** : Nope. Just needed some air. 

**Izuru** : …

**Izuru** : Okay. 

  Hajime sighed in response to their conversation, and slipped his phone back into his pocket. It was almost too easy for Hajime to convince Izuru that he was okay, making Hajime wonder whether Izuru actually cared or just wanted Hajime to think he did. 

  Shaking off his thoughts, Hajime trudged along and into one of the stores: Target. As soon as he opened the door to enter it, the song “Call Me Maybe” flooded his ears. 

_ Yup _ , he thought.  _ This store would definitely help redirect his thoughts. There was no way he could continue to be a sulky teen whenever a song like that was playing. _

__ As he went through aisle after aisle, he could feel his negative thoughts fade away, replaced by pointless ones. There was something easing about going through aisles he didn't need to. 

  If he were being honest, there were some aisles he'd never even seen before, even though he went to Target all the time, because he was used to going into the store with purpose, grabbing only what he needed before hurrying out. It was nice to take things slow for once. 

  He even started peacefully humming to himself as he went down an aisle full of coffee mugs, even though he didn't drink coffee, just to look at all of the interesting designs on them. 

  “Woah, dude,” A voice said, approaching Hajime, “Be careful.” 

  “Huh?” Hajime asks, staring at the guy in confusion, trying not to get annoyed. The guy in question was fairly tall, and had brown hair that stuck up in every direction. He looked a little familiar, but Hajime couldn't put his finger on why. 

  “I just predicted it,” The boy says, looking at Hajime, “You've got some bad mojo with cars in the near future. Don't go near them, dude.” 

  “Why not?” Hajime asks, before realizing who the boy was: He was Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant from the one and only Hope's Peak Academy.

  That realization was enough to make a knot form in his stomach. It's not that Hajime really believed in fortune telling, but he also didn't believe in himself enough to manage the 70% or less chance of a car-free alternative. 

  “‘Cause you might get hit,” Hagakure says, lifting up his crystal ball as if that were proof enough, “I saw it happen in this…” 

  Under normal circumstances, Hajime would be thrilled to see the crystal ball up close, and even more thrilled to be approached by someone with an Ultimate talent like Hagakure, but with the potential threat to his life and his remaining bitter feelings from earlier, he had no interest in goggling at it. 

  “Oh,” Hajime replies simply, not knowing how to respond to something like that, mustering out a fake smile, “Thanks for warning me, I guess…” 

  “Yeah, that's the spirit!” Hagakure says with a toothy grin, “Worrying about it won't do any good. Stress is killer, man. So just stay chill about it and it'll work out!” 

  “How can you say that it'll work out if you actually saw me get hit?” Hajime asks, confused more than anything.

  “Well, ‘cause…” Hagakure says, scratching at his chin in thought, “I have a gut feeling that it'll be okay. Besides, I prayed to all the gods about it! God himself, Buddha, Mother Earth, Bigfoot, the God of Space, King Neptune-” 

  “Bigfoot?” Hajime repeats, most likely deciding that Hagakure was at least some sort of degree of insane. 

  “Yeah!” Hagakure says defensively, attempting to go on a tangent about it, “They try to tell you he's not real, but-” 

  “Nevermind that,” Hajime says, changing the topic so he could get some of his questions answered, “But what was the point in you telling me that I'm going to be hit by a car if you don't think it's actually going to happen in the first place?”

  “That's easy,” Hagakure says in response to the question, “It's ‘cause sometimes knowing about it changes how things happen, and sitting on all of that bad news alone would be bad for my health anyway. So even if I saw you get hit, now that you know you could be, you could change things that you do around cars to prevent that from happening or somethin’. Besides, if I didn't warn anyone, there wouldn't be much of a point to my talent, y'know?” 

  “That… makes sense,” Hajime says, taking the information in. He hadn't thought about it like that. 

  Looking at Hagakure, Hajime saw some sort of uncertainty in the fortune tellers eyes, the kind he never expected to see from an Ultimate. 

  “By the way, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant,” Hagakure introduces himself, unaware that Hajime already knew who he was, “But you can call me Hiro.” 

  “And I'm Hajime Hinata,” Hajime says, about to stick his hand out for a handshake, before seeing that Hiro was going for a fist bump. 

  Chickening out, Hajime says, “Can I give you some advice?” 

  “Go for it!” Hiro says in return, taking his hand back, probably used to people rejecting a fist bump from him. 

  “You might want to introduce yourself first next time. I've heard of you before, so I listened to what you had to say, but to anyone who doesn't know you, you probably seem crazy,” Hajime advises, hoping his heads up didn't come across as too terribly rude. 

  Thankfully, Hiro didn't seem offended in the slightest by Hajime's assessment, and simply nodded, “Will do!” 

  With that, Hiro turned to leave, before Hajime stopped him, “Another thing-” 

  “Huh?” Hiro asks, turning back towards Hajime, curious as to what else needed to be said. 

  “Thank you,” Hajime says with a grateful nod, thanking Hiro for not only warning him of his potential tragedy, but also for giving him another perspective. 

  In response to Hajime's thanks, Hiro flashed Hajime another toothy grin paired with a nod, before disappearing around the corner of the aisle. 

  For a moment afterwards, Hajime was at a loss for what he should do. He almost wondered if he should stay in the store as long as it was open, to wait out any possibly threatening cars. But at the same time, he wanted to trust Hiro’s gut feeling about his fate. 

_ To have faith or not to have faith. That was the question.  _

  Regardless of any of his doubts, Hajime decided to move on with his life.

   Not that he decided to forget about his conversation with Hiro. In fact, he even decided to pick out a coffee mug from the aisle to buy, just so he could remember it. 

  It was white with a big green four leaf clover on it: the symbol of luck. 

  Afterwards, Hajime continued making his way through the store, but nothing else caught his eye. 

  And so he headed towards the checkout: Aisle 5 specifically, because it didn't have anyone in it's line. 

  He suspected that upon placing his new coffee mug on the conveyor, he'd be met with the typical awkward silence that always occurred when checking out, but he was quite mistaken. 

  “Oh?” The cashier, a blue haired girl with a name tag that read Tsumugi, whispers upon seeing it. 

  “Is something wrong?” Hajime asks in response, dreading the potential of the irony that would be paired with a messed up luck mug. 

  “No…” Tsumugi reassures, looking at it in wonder, “It's just a little odd; we usually only carry these around St. Patrick's Day...” 

  “Oh,” Hajime relaxes, understanding her confusion, especially because it was late September, which was very far from March, “I hadn't thought about that.” 

  And then she smiled a small, peaceful smile, before saying, “I suppose you got lucky.” 

  “Yeah,” Hajime half-heartedly admits, “I guess I did.” 

  After that, Hajime paid for his coffee mug, and left the store, deep in thought. 

  He hadn't ever really believed in luck or fate before, but everything that had happened so far in his day seemed to scream it's existence. 

  First, he just happened to be in the same store as the Ultimate Clairvoyant, who had just happened to decide to read his fortune and tell him, which had somehow inspired him to pick out a coffee mug, even though he never drank coffee. 

And that coffee mug just happened to be one with a four leaf clover on it: the symbol of luck. 

  At least that was what was on his mind when he began walking home from the store, deciding to skip the other stores in the jumble.

…Even though it wasn't supposed to be in stock at the time, his mind chimed on, continuing his previous thought.

  These coincidences really were piling up fast. Any more, and he'd almost  _ have _ to believe that fate was real. 

But maybe that wouldn't be so bad; thinking that there was some kind of permanent plan for the world that included him. 

  By the time that thought had crossed his mind, Hajime had made his way to the street that he'd have to cross, not that he noticed. 

  Just as Hajime had been on his way to the store in the first place, Hajime was once more too lost in thought to realize where he was. 

  It wasn't until he was already in the middle of the street that he was snapped back into reality by the harsh visual of a car approaching him at an alarming rate. 

  He tried to move out of the way, but froze up. 

  It was almost like the world wanted to prove him wrong: of course he wasn't special. Fate didn't give a shit about him. He was disposable. 

  At least he could add to Hiro’s percentage of accuracy. 

  The only thing he could think to do was close his eyes and brace for impact as the car barreled towards him. 

_ Shit.  _

  But when something finally crashed into him, it wasn't the car. 

  Instead, a miracle happened, and something pushed him to the ground, out of the car’s reach, causing him to lose his grip on the coffee mug in his hand, sending it shattering against the concrete. 

  Shortly after, he too crashed to the ground, letting out a groan of pain as his body fell against the concrete.

  After opening his eyes to figure out what happened, Hajime was met with grey-green eyes belonging to the figure above him.

  The figure was a pale, white-haired boy; someone Hajime may have mistaken for an Angel if his brain had been any more jumbled. But Angel or not, the boy hovering over him had just saved him. 

  “Are you okay?” The boy asks, his voice as gentle as his appearance, as he looked at Hajime in concern. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this took me over a whole week to write rip
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though! And thank you for taking the time to read it <3
> 
> I would love to hear any commentary or thoughts on this!! So please feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> There are already so many things in this that I didn't have in the plans by golly
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this chapter was super repetitive ah


End file.
